


An Extra Sugar for the Road

by KaliTracer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss Fic, M/M, Some angst, i should probably apologize bc it is shit most likely, minimal spoilers, mostly i'm hartwin trash and couldn't get this out of my head, wedding mentioned at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wished that he could remember the details around Eggsy, sometimes he just has to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hartwin trash has written fic. Kudos/Comment if you liked please!

Harry realized that he had long since lost perspective when it came to one Gary “Eggsy” Unwin. Not only was he tits over arse in love with man but he was incapable of truly being able to focus on him for any length of time without forgetting things like say how to breath properly, not to mention how to behave like a gentleman or any facts that might come in handy.

Like say how Eggsy takes his tea.

The first time, obviously, how was he suppose to know that he likes sugar in his tea. He makes a mental note to remember for next time.  Life has other plans though and he ends up in Kentucky and well, things happen that he wished he could erase.

But then the plans change again. Harry comes back from being shot in the face-he really ought to write a thank you letter to their glasses maker- and he finds that Eggsy is so much more different than what he remembers. More confident, more secure in his role as Galahad and it make things nice for Harry to be able to relax that his protege is making it in the Kingsman service.

He comes to visit after he finally is allowed to know. Harry doesn’t blame him for the anger, but readily corrects the guilt and misplaced feelings of having disappointed Harry. Eggsy seems to need the time to get over the hurt and Harry won’t admit that he needs to see him just as much.

His doctors have forbade everything but tea and water, unsurprisingly, which is how Eggsy begins bringing Harry tea every so often.There isn’t so much a specific time or day, Eggsy is much too busy and Harry does have some therapy. He becomes used to Eggsy grabbing the tea and bringing it to him. He loses himself in their conversations, and let’s their friendship bloom under the hospital wing’s lights.

It should come as no surprise that Harry becomes the new Arthur. Their lives jump from stagnate to full speed in a matter of days, and Harry realizes all at once that Eggsy has still been trying to get their tea chats back in some kind of rhythm. Many times, Harry will enter his office to see a chilled cup of tea next to an dredges stained empty cup. At first he thinks Eggsy is being lazy just leaving his cup there, but then he realizes that Eggsy was simply letting him know that he had been there.

Nearly a month of missed encounters or half-drank teas interrupted by their lives and Harry can’t stand it anymore. He corners Eggsy after his last mission’s check up and invites him to dinner.

They drink wine and eat at a fancy restaurant and Harry gives up trying to control his feelings. He loses his excuses about how Eggsy will never reciprocate because he knows now that isn’t the point of being in love. He is in love with the younger man and nothing will change that. He loves the way Eggsy speaks all uppity and posh and loves it even more when he lets his accent slip and change and get rough. Harry loves him wear suits that he helps pick out and loves it even more when Eggsy wears jeans and a t-shirt on the range. He gets hot when Eggsy makes a cultured reference and shocks someone. He can admit it, he, Harry Hart, is so far gone on Eggsy that he loses all his good sense.

_All_ good sense.

The next time they have tea, Harry makes the effort. He’s getting better at arranging his schedule to have a half hour free whenever Eggsy will be done with his post mission debrief. Being Arthur makes him thoughtful for so many things and never do the details slip his mind. However, when he sets down the tea in front of Eggsy, he knows something is wrong. Eggsy gives him a half smirk and shakes his head.

"Don’t you remember I take one sugar, bruv?" he asks, nodding his head toward the bowl of sugar cubes. Harry _means_ to pluck one up and drop it into the cup and ignore Eggsy’s growing smirk, but he honestly feels too far gone on the matter. 

Instead, Harry leans right into Eggsy’s space, noting the way he doesn’t draw away even though he can see him moving. He doesn’t think, just pressing his lips up to Eggsy’s, capturing the bottom lip momentarily before pulling back. 

His mouth is obviously beyond his control as he whispers out, “Is that enough sugar?”

Of course then all reason and sense decides to crash in over him and he nearly swallows his own tongue. _Why oh why did he just do that!?_

But Eggsy just laughs once and shakes his head. 

“I think this cup of tea needs at least one more sugar,” he replies before pulling him back in and kissing him hard.

If Merlin has to knock on the door a half hour later and ask if Arthur is ready for his next meeting-sending them both stumbling over each to clean up and tuck in shirts and smooth hair and oh god we knocked over the tea pot fuck-well Merlin knew better than to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't adding another chapter! GDMFing Hartwin headcanons.

Eggsy knew that he had probably the least conventional relationship with one Harry Hart. It came as a bit of a surprise really since Harry was pretty much the most by the book guy Eggsy knew, save for Merlin.

He supposed it really came from how they handled their relationship. They didn't have time for real romance. Long dinners discussing common interests while sipping 200$ bottles of wine were all well and good when they could manage it. However more often it was tea and some takeaway discussing whether the mission in Bolivia was likely to go tits up if Roxy went in alone -it didn't. Or if Merlin would accept a half-destroyed suit as a reason for a mid-mission 2,500$ suit change- he didn't and Eggsy had spent a week trying to get back in his good graces. Incidentally Harry had spent it laughing whenever he saw either of them.

Dates for them consisted of quick dinners and shags, hopefully away from JB's prying eyes-the perv- or lunches with their phones off for 20 minutes and making out while they tried to eat. The first time Eggsy had dropped spaghetti sauce on Harry's suit when the older man had gotten a bit too handsy they learned to keep things above the waist so they didn't make too many messes.

The in-house dry cleaning was a God-send.

Still he thought their relationship was still pretty close to normal in some areas. It had its ups-thank god we survived sex on a plane after Harry had had to join him mid-mission and really there had been a lot of bombs. They had to celebrate a bit. -Or 3am cuddles when Eggsy sneaks in from a long mission when he had been due back two weeks prior- early morning breakfasts where Eggsy always requests an extra sugar and gets two or three if he's quick.- Harry still blushes when Eggsy asks for one prior to a mission by leaning in close and whispering "An extra sugar for the road?"

But of course their relationship also had its downs as well- bullets are still painful as Eggsy learns and Harry's face is devastating when he's spent all night in the hospital wing waiting for Eggsy to stabilize- They fight and argue like any couple- Sometimes over Eggsy doing something stupid or self-sacrificing risky and Harry calling him out on it. Other times it's Harry getting overprotective and unreasonable and Eggsy calling him out on it. Neither argument ends well but eventually they do make up. They remember how much is in their control and loving each other is their choice-Once it got bad enough for Eggsy to take JB to his Mom's flat. Harry had said stupid shit, some reminiscent of what he had told Eggsy the night prior to Kentucky. It had gotten loud and awful and he regretted almost all of it except for how it did put a lot in perspective for Harry. In the end, Eggsy had spent an entire night at his mum's but no more. The next morning Harry had done the gentlemanly thing and begged for forgiveness.

Currently though, Eggsy would have to say that his favorite 'up' moment in their relationship was happening right then. Their wedding.

It wasn't large or conventional. No more people than Merlin, Roxy, Eggsy's Mum and Daisy were needed. Well and a Judge. Harry was standing in front of him with his white suit and black shirt and tie- Eggsy being the reverse a black suit and white shirt and tie. He knew Harry could pull off the white suit better. Harry looked so happy, unable to keep his calm facade up at all he was grinning so hard. The scars from the bits of glass that had gotten around his eye from that bullet so long ago were mostly faded now. Eggsy still couldn't help but reach up and touch them. Reminding himself that Harry had survived and come home to him.

"Now gentlemen," the Judge interrupted Eggsy's thoughts. "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now," he spoke grinning too, "give one sugar to your husband."

Harry blushed at Eggsy's sparkling grin, and shook his head. "Come 'ere," he whispers and then leans in kissing his husband for the first time.

Eggsy isn't sure what a conventional relationship or marriage would feel like, but he knows it couldn't feel any better than this.


End file.
